lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Morwen
Morwen was an Adan of the House of Bëor, the daughter of Baragund and the wife of Húrin Thalion and the mother of Túrin Turambar.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVII: "Of the Coming of Men into the West" Morwen was tall, dark-haired and beautiful to where people called her Eledhwen, the elven-fair and at times very proud and stern and spoke little, traits which she passed on to her son Túrin. Biography Morwen was born in Ladros in the northeast of Dorthonion to Baragund and an unnamed wife. She married Húrin of the House of Marach. After Dagor Bragollach, she and her folk moved northeast through the Ered Wethrin and after enduring great losses and finally came to Dor-lómin in Hithlum and were well received by the folk there. It was here that she and her husband had their three children, Túrin, Niënor Níniel, and Lalaith.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXI: "Of Túrin Turambar" Húrin went off to fight in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad but never returned as the battle was lost. After the defeat of the Union of Maedhros, the savage Easterlings came to Hithlum to claim their new land as a reward for fighting for the Dark Lord. The Easterlings were cruel and took many slaves including the young and old. Morwen resisted the new Easterling lords that took over Húrin's land, and sent Túrin away to Doriath and the court of King Thingol, to prevent him from being taken as a slave. However, none of the Easterlings dared take Morwen's home, for they believed she was a witch and in league with elves, although she had no such power.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, IV: "The Departure of Túrin" After most of the danger had passed, she went to Doriath looking for Túrin. Niënor followed her against her commands, but she was accepted by Thingol.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, XIV: "The Journey of Morwen and Niënor to Nargothrond" Morwen was alarmed at not finding her son in Doriath, and after staying for a while she and Mablung left to search for Túrin. Niënor followed against Morwen's will for a second time. While they sought for Túrin in the forest, Glaurung the dragon came upon them. He gave Niënor amnesia with his dragon magic and left. When Mablung found Niënor, she ran off into the woods, and was not seen by Morwen again. Morwen returned to Doriath after this sad incident. ]] Morwen met her husband Húrin once again after the death of Túrin and Niënor. At their children's grave Húrin found Morwen, ragged, tired, and sorrowful. They spoke their last words together, and then Morwen died with the setting of the sun and was buried with her children.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath"The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, XVII: "The Death of Túrin" Their graves remained after the drowning of the Beleriand at the end of the First Age on the isle of Tol Morwen off the coast of Forlindon, which was no doubt named after her.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Second Age, "Introduction" Etymology The name Morwen is Sindarin for "Dark Maiden", from mor ("dark") and ''-gwenn'' or ''-wen'' ("maiden"). Her epithet Eledhwen means "Elf-maiden", from eledh ("elf").The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names Eledhwen is interpreted as "Elfsheen".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Earlier versions of the legendarium In earlier stages of the legendarium, Éowyn of Rohan had been referred to sometimes as "Éowyn Elfsheen, daughter of Théoden".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 7: The Treason of Isengard, XX: "The Riders of Rohan" Translations References de:Morwen Eledhwen es:Morwen fr:Morwen it:Morwen Eledhwen pl:Morwena Eledhwen pt-br:Morwen ru:Морвен Category:Sindarin words Category:Edain Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth